Coming Home
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Edward broke her heart and she ran away for five years. She's married a man named Andy. and she moves back to Forks without him. she meets Sam, after thinking he wants to jump off the cliff and end his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**Coming Home**

She ran her hand over the tender blooms, watching its petals fall to the light touch, the breeze blowing it away towards the body of water before her. She sighed as she finally knew that she couldn't run any longer. She had to make herself known and make her presence known to the world again.

Isabella Marie Swan was alive, and she was coming home.

* * *

><p>"How you doing Chief?" Sam asked the brown hair man; lightly patting the older man's shoulder, wishing he could make the one longing appear right in front of them. A unison that brought them ever so closer throughout the past five years.<p>

"Hey there Sam. What's going on on the Rez?" he absentmindedly tossed a paper he hadn't realised he had been balling in his hands for some time.

Sam nodded his head, meaning that things were good.

"Billy asked me to give you this" he placed a bag on his table and walked towards his desk. They had an odd kind of friendship, not really getting to know each other that well and yet having a great bond between them.

Charlie nodded his head back not even bothering to look in the bag, probably already knowing what it was. Sam sighed and turned his computer on getting ready to begin his paper work of his day.

* * *

><p>"So you are really doing this?" a male voice asked her, wrapping his arms around her like she needed protecting.<p>

She made no noise, no words needed to be passed between them for the silent answer to pass between them. Five years together made it seem like they had known each other forever.

Marie sighed as she turned to look at him. "Andy…" she shook her head silently, tears beginning to trickle down her face and all over her boob tube.

"Marie… shhh" he hugged her tightly, knowing that her heartbreak would be like an open wound all over again. Those stupid Cullen's had really done a number on her. It had taken him a year to rebuild her back, piecing her back one at a time, till he helped her breath again.

"You sure you can't come with me?" she looked him in the eyes, full of hope and longing.

He shook his head in response, not wanting to say the words that would break her hurt even more.

"You know I love you forever right?" he cupped her face and kissed her as passionately as he could.

Her tears fell as they kissed each other with everything they had inside them. Knowing full well that this would be the last time they would see each other for a long time now.

"This maybe the end of our relationship baby… but not the end of us okay?" he traced the tears down her face, kissing where his fingers had been.

She nodded her head, wiggling out of his embrace and picked up her suitcase and kissed him one last time before exiting the room.

'_Goodbye Andrew Wakefield_' she said silently and walked towards her beloved car. Opening the car door and placing her suitcase into the passenger seat and climbing into the driver's seat. Taking one last glance at the house she had called her home and pressed down on the accelerator headed back towards her past.

A/N: so not so sure if i like this story or not... so if i get at least ten reviews i shall continue this FF. and alerts and Favourites i shall also continue if i have a fair enough want for this. Well till next time! ;)


	2. LOOKING FOR BETA

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**This is not a chapter.**_

_**SORRY!**_

_**But I am looking for a beta for all my stories.**_

_**Inbox me if you want and tell me why you would love to beta my work.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time! ;)**_

_**Another Red Rose**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

**Coming Home**

Sam looked on, sitting on the cliff edge, thoughts wondering to what his life should be like. If it hadn't been for the blasted leeches return! He wouldn't have been force to remain in La Push, and he would have accepted his four years scholarship to New York City University and would be at probably his college dorm right about now and probably living the life of a twenty year old man.

He stood up sighing into the wind, walking to the edge of the cliff and getting ready to take the dive of his life. Well a thrilling dive anyway. The thrill of it all, the only thing that made him feel a hundred percent alive and free of any baggage from his day to day life! Just as he was about to jump, he heard a voice yell at him to stop, and that life was worth living.

"Stop! Don't do it! Please! You have a lot more to live for that you could ever know! Think of all the people that love you with all their hearts and souls!"

He was amused about that these facts, as he turned around slowly and felt the arms of a young woman hugging him tightly to her body. It shocked him more than he could ever have put into words, as tears fell down her face.

'_What the…?'_ was all that was running through his head as he heard her rattling on and on about what would my family think?

'_And to be honest: his drunken mother would probably loathe him even more for taking her source of income away from her. And his father wouldn't give a rat's ass either way…'_ he had abandoned them years ago never to return, he _**hoped!**_

He had left them when he was ten years old, not caring that they would be struggling to put food on the table, having to be '_taken care of by the elders of the tribe_', like someone who had to be pitied upon, which only made him more stern and stronger so no one could break through his iron casing that he was pretty proud of now. Nothing could go past him now.

Before he knew it, they were slowly sailing down the cliff. Luckily his instincts kicked in, and he held on to her as tight as he could without crushing her bones. They landed in the water feet first, and he quickly pulled her up towards the top of the riffs and swan them to shore.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concern, pushing her hair out of her face to see her more clearly. He watched her nod her head, regaining the breath back in her lungs, shocked from what had just happened.

"Ah… um… sorry about that…" she laughed sheepishly, a laugh that made him feel like he was finally home.

He smiled at her, amused about what had just happened. "It's okay, that was definitely something of an experience wasn't it?" she laughed with him and blushed a nice scarlet colour that reach all the way down to her neck.

"Yeah… here I was trying to save a suicidal, and there I was accidentally pushing us off the cliff" he's laugh barrelled out of him.

'_She thought I was trying to kill myself. What a joke'_

"It's called cliff diving…" his words stopping because he had no clue what her name could possibly be? Recognition fell through her eyes, as she knew he would have said her name had he known it.

"Bella" she said to him with a smile, sticking out her hand, like it was the most natural thing to do.

He smiled up at her and accepted the hand that was offered to him. "Sam. Pleasure to meet you Bella" she smiled back at him and they laid next to each other on the sand, tension leaving the both of them and relaxing a bit more.

"So what were you doing on the cliff anyway?" he asked her, curiosity getting the best of him. Watching her smile so brightly, obviously remembering a thought, he watched her patiently to answer him.

"What was I doing up there?" she asked dumbfound like he didn't already know the reason, he could see the thoughts running through her mind.

"I was taking a walk and saw themost breath taking view and wanted to reach the top of it"

He nodded with agreement, he too had found the cliff by accident, he had been on patrol and had been coming up here ever since, his place of solace, away from all responsibilities and the rez, his only little paradise that he told no one else about. He was kinda glad she had found it the same way too!

'_What the…? He was glad? Huh?'_ he was dumb found about where his thoughts were taking him. _'SHIT! He imprinted on her!'_

"So how about you?" she turned to face him, wanting to look into his eyes, he turned to face her as well, arm bent, hand on cheek, body relaxed.

"What about me?" he asked her curiously, one eye brow raised, wondering what she was getting at.

"How did you get into the craziness of cliff diving? I have never heard of it before"

"I just wanted to feel free… and one day I just leapt off the cliff and I have never looked back since. It is the most free I have ever felt in my life. like all the responsibily and meaningless of things just evaporating into nothingness" explained to her with such fire in his eyes. They heard a howl at a distance, and he quickly sat up and pulled her up with him.

"What was… that?" she asked him with both concern and worry, he hoped that it didn't scare her as much it thrilled him to know that something was finally going on.

"Oh just the local pups I guess" he smiled at her for reassurance, and he could tell that she knew something was more up that he was letting on, he watched as she let the thought go and smiled up at him again, knowing that she trusted him even though she had no clue who he really was.

"Well I best be heading off. It was a real pleasure meeting you. I hope it won't be the last time" he smiled down at her and she returned his smile.

"I hope so too! I'll be back here visiting a friend tomorrow again. I hope to bump into you. Preferably not falling off a cliff again, however much that was a thrill" she said with a laugh and held out her hand again that he shook gently.

"Well I'll be seeing you then" and with that he watched her turn around and walk towards the direction of the cliff, probably to where she had parked her car.

Boy, what a turn of events! Things were definitely changing now weren't they? He hoped that it was going to be for the best. He quickly threw the thoughts out of his mind and ran as fast as he could to the forest and took his shirt and pants off, typing them both to his legs and bursting into a wolf and running towards the call.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: all _italics_ is pack mind and normal text is Sam's thoughts to himself. Hope you all enjoy it! Till Next Time! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Coming Home**

"_Boss" Jared greeted him happily?_

"_What's going on boys?" he asked with concern and worry._

"_We smelt a leech, but they ran off when they smelt our scent" Paul explained to him, showing him images of the leech they had chased all the way to the cliff edge._

"_Shit! I was there a moment ago in human form!" he barked in anger, feeling so foolish that he had been too carried away._ If only he had been paying attention, he could have put her life in danger! he scolded himself

"_Wow who's the pale face?" Paul asked him, lust going through his mind._

"_Shut it Paul!" he snapped at him, he wasn't ready to share her with anyone yet._

"_Ah too late" Jacob had phased, hearing the howl as well and coming to help._

"_What you mean too late?" he asked him angrily, feeling very protective of his girl._

"_What?" Jacob cackled with laughter, "Bella? Your girl! No fucking way!" he snapped at him._

'No one snaps at me like that' he thought angrily, and bared his teeth, snapping at Jacob.

"_Shit! You imprinted?" Paul and Jared asked in unison._

_Jacob growled even louder, baring his teeth now._

"_Oh boy!" Jared and Paul said in unison, watching their alpha and beta taking each other on, fighting over the mystery girl named Bella._

"_Wait on?" Paul said, which made the two sparing wolf cease to a stop. "Doesn't the police chief have a daughter named Bella?"_

_The two wolf's made whimpering sounds, but in different meanings._

Sam because he had just imprinted on his bosses daughter and Jacob because he has had a crush on the girl since he was a little boy, and she was finally back, and he was never going to have a claim over her again.

"_That's right Pup!" he told the young Alpha proudly. "She is mine!" his teeth bared into a kind of smile, while Jacobs bared his teeth in defiance._

'Could he break the imprint?' he wondered to himself, forgetting about the pack mind.

"_Hell to the fucking no! Little Pup!" he stormed, almost fighting Jacob again._

_Jacob smiled when he saw his thoughts about her coming to visit someone tomorrow, and he knew that someone was going to be him._

"_Good night boys!" Jacob laughed to himself and shimmered back to human and ran home with a grin from ear to ear._

'Damn him!' he thought angrily, and went to shimmer back to human when Jared and Paul called him.

"_Boss/ Sam" they said at the same time_

"_Well looks like she has taken a liking to you, by what she said when she left here" Jared reasoned with him, always there to support him. That was why they had become best friends._

"_Yeah Sam. She looks hot for you. If you don't want her, can I take a shot?" he asked him cheekily, earning a head butt from Jared trying to shut him up, while he growled at his friend._

"_What'd I say?" Paul grinned wickedly and ran off to patrol the cliff side, images of wild things he could do to her running threw his head._

_Jared knew Sam was going to put him on double patrol. Sam growled in agreement, while they heard a whine come from Paul._

'Serves him right for talking about my imprint like that' Sam thought to himself, which earned another whine from Paul.

'I'm going to have to keep my thoughts more pure next time' Paul thought innocently, then began to laugh like a fool.

"_Double shifts for a week Paul" Sam growled at the silver wolf._

"_Don't worry about it. You got her in the bag!" Jared encouraged him softly and bid him a goodnight and ran to patrol the other side of the Rez, thoughts of going home to Kim clouding his vision. Sam smiled at his friend and was glad to have a best friend like him in his corner to talk to._

"_Thanks Jar'" and he shimmered back into human and set off home to sleep._

* * *

><p>Just as she said, Bella was up and early to visit her friend. And yes Jacob had been right all along, and happy as Larry, that HE was the friend she had been talking about. But rather sad that he couldn't monopolise her time to himself, and had to share her with Embry too.<p>

'_Suck that Jake_' Sam thought to himself as he ran patrol along the tree line of Jacob's house. Jacob obviously had heard him and made sure to be extra touching with her, which she didn't seem to mind **that** much.

Sam was glad that Jacob and would be patrolling with Embry soon, and it would be his turn to spend some time with her. He was thinking maybe some dinner? Would she agree to that? He hoped so.

He made his way to Jacob's house, something he wouldn't usually do because usually he would go straight home to bed to sleep his tired eyes away.

"Hey Bella, great to see you again. Boys." Sam greeted the two younger boys, making sure to drag out the boys a little bit to accentuate that they were still very young.

"Hey Sam" they greeted him back politely, looking over at Quill who came out of the tree line.

"Hey Quill! OMG" Bella squealed with delight at seeing her old friend. "Wow you have REALLY gotten big, and filled out too! God what do you people put in your water?" she looked from all of us.

We all shrugged and laughed at her words.

"Hey Bells, we'll catch you tomorrow okay. Em and I have something to do" and with that Jacob and Embry ran to the tree line, but not after Jacob had given her a bone crushing hug and a loud kiss on the cheek. Embry had just given her a quick peck on the cheek with embarrassment.

"So you coming to dinner at my place?" Quill asked Bella with excitement, hopping from one leg to the other, like he couldn't wait to show her a new toy or something.

"Would love too!" Bella said with a laugh at Quill's excitement. "Come on Sam, you're coming too right?" before he knew it, she had grabbed both Quill and his hand and began to run to the Ateara household.

"Ma is going to faint when she sees you Bells" he smirked at her as they ran up the Ateara steps. Quill opened the front door with a bang.

"Ma! I have a surprise for you!" he called out to his mother; we heard plates and cutlery being quickly put down as she walked towards the doorway.

"Hey Honey! Sam you staying for dinner? I made enough for everyone!" she smiled with glee at having visitors, kissing both boys on the cheek. She stopped in her tracks as she looked behind Sam to find a smiling Bella.

"Oh my Lord… Is that you Belly Baby?" she squealed with delight, picking her up and squeezing her tight like she was a little girl again.

"Mama Joy" Bella hugged her back, as she felt the floor back under her feet again. "It's good to see you too" she giggled back at the older woman.

"Been way too long!" she scowled the younger woman.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" she asked, while Joy led everyone to the kitchen table and told everyone to sit down, fixing up the table quickly, stirring pots and beginning to dish food on to plates and laying them out on the table for everyone.

"So how long you staying for?" Joy asked as she dished Bella's plate and handed it to her before doing her own plate and sitting down next to her.

"I'm staying for a while I guess" she said vaguely, not really sure what she wanted to do yet.

"Well I hope it's going to be for a while! We have missed you Bells!" Quill said happily to her. Bella nodded and pushed a spoon full into her mouth, glad for the silence as she was deep in thought.

Sam hoped that he was going to be able to spend some time with her tonight. Thoughts of how good she looked going through his mind, hoping that she was going to stay in La Push for good.


End file.
